<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flight Risk by AteLala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055435">Flight Risk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala'>AteLala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little, Age Difference, Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Ben, Ben Fucking Solo, Ben is 28 at the beginning, Ben is 32 during the story, Ben is not nice, Blow Jobs, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom!Ben, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gratuitous Smut, Grooming, Innocent Rey, It's just a peck but it's not appropriate, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Imbalance, Princess Rey, Protective Ben, Pseudo-Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Rey is 14 at the beginning, Rey is 18 during the story, Secret Relationship, Semi-public masturbation, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Dancing, Smut, Stepsiblings, They kiss when she is 14, Tycoon Ben, Underage Kissing, Underage sexualization, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, college rey, cruel intentions - Freeform, reylokinkuary, safe sex, sub!Rey, taboo relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t be serious,” Rey shook her head. “You can have anyone you want, Ben.”</p><p>He slipped his hand on her thigh, and she melted around it.</p><p>  <i>How is it always like that when he touches me? Why can’t I get used to it?</i></p><p>“Can I tell you a secret?” he said softly. “I kept one for you. You can keep one for me right?”</p><p>She nodded, and sighed when his other hand grazed her throat, and he nuzzled his nose on her ear.</p><p>“I don’t want anyone,” he whispered and kissed her ear so softly it almost didn’t exist. “I want you.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Ben Fucking Solo. Business Tycoon. Womanizer. Powerful.</p><p>He can have anything he wants.</p><p>Except perhaps, his innocent baby stepsister, Princess Rey Organa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinkuary Prompt Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Moth To A Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my last minute entry into Reylo Kinkuary.</p><p>  </p><p>I have chosen to write #2: Write a kink you haven't written before.</p><p>PSUEDO-INCEST</p><p>BIG WARNING: This is the dirtiest, darkest fic I have ever written. Please read the tags.</p><p>There will be an underage kiss and Rey is YOUNG. She is only 14 years old.<br/>When the smut starts, Rey is 18 and Ben is 32, and while Rey is "willing," he is very manipulative.</p><p>This story has very strong DUBIOUS CONSENT. Please read at your own risk.</p><p>Last chance to get off the ride. Otherwise, keep your hands and arms inside the car and I'll see you in hell.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hold my hand, sweetheart,” he said, opening up his own.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly slipped her hand in his, and felt the warm grasp of his palm close over hers. It sent chills from her wrist to the top of her head. She shut her eyes as she felt the ground beneath them vibrate, and she swallowed. He brushed his other hand along her prickling arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Breathe,” he said, taking a breath himself. His voice was so calm, so velvety, and soft, and deep. She felt it in her chest, and filled it with air. “You’ve flown before. It’s going to be ok.”</p><p> </p><p>She scrunched her eyelids even tighter, and swallowed when she felt the rush of the plane accelerate on the tarmac beneath them.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey,” he said soothingly. “Rey, come on. Look at me. Reybie. Darling, open your eyes. It’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey slowly lifted her lids, and when her vision settled, her anxiety melted away.</p><p> </p><p>Because <em>he</em> was there.</p><p> </p><p>He was there and everything was going to be okay.</p><p> </p><p>Ben. Her stepbrother.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Four Years Ago</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The wedding of Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan and Billionaire Tycoon Han Solo was the most elaborate and impressive weddings any of the guests had ever been to. Both divorcees, with one child each of their own, they had unexpectedly fallen in love when Han was on business in her tiny country. Leia was summoned by her father to welcome him, and they called it love at first sight. That’s what they told people at least.</p><p> </p><p>In reality, it was hate at first sight, and love at first fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Rey, Leia’s daughter, was 14 years old at the time of the wedding. She had the same chestnut hair as Leia but stood taller than her mother. Rey was shy, and cautious to speak to anyone, as most children who were raised in a sheltered lifestyle tended to be. But everyone commented that she was a delight, a very polite and sweet girl.</p><p> </p><p>Han’s son, Ben, was already a man of 28 years when his father remarried. He was a lot like father, a scruffy handsomeness that most couldn’t ignore, with the same deep intense eyes but with a longer nose and bigger ears that Ben took care to hide with long dark hair. Everyone liked to note how tall he was, as he towered over most everyone he met. While it was arguable how pleasant he was as the opinions of him ranged from charming to nasty, it was undeniable that he was striking, and intelligent as he had inadvertently become the face of his father’s business.</p><p> </p><p>After the ceremony, Ben had been scarce. No one could find him until he slipped into the bar as unnoticed as he could. A few moments after, one of the bridesmaids followed and lingered near him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be fucking obvious,” he growled at her. “You’re lucky no one walked in on us.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have my phone in your pocket,” she hissed at him and pulled her phone from his front jacket pocket where she had stuffed it a moment ago. She spun away from him in a huff and he watched with a sly smile how she could barely walk.</p><p> </p><p>“Where have you been?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and felt his just-relaxed cock start to awaken again. It was his favorite person.</p><p> </p><p>“I had some work to do,” he lied quickly and turned to see his new step sister, Princess Rey Organa of Alderaan.</p><p> </p><p>It always surprised him how scrumptious she was. Today, especially, she was exceptionally beautiful. Her bridesmaid's dress was a romantic dusty rose, and while youthful with the fluffy tulle skirt, it hugged her new little tits.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t just leave me by myself like that,” she said timidly. “I need you.”</p><p> </p><p>His heart pounded just as hard as his cock throbbed at her words. <em>She needs me.</em></p><p> </p><p>“There’s like a million old guys trying to dance with me and Chewie had to help with Mother,” Rey said with a small whine, referring to her security guard.</p><p> </p><p>“You fucking serious?” He growled. “Goddamn vultures. Where are they?”</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed his drink in one hand and her hand in the other but she swung him back.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop Ben, please don’t get mad again,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Her little voice. His favorite sound. He stopped, recognizing his own hormone adrenaline push between having just fucked and then the rush of seeing Rey. He patted her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok Princess,” he agreed and smiled at her scrunched nose. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m exhausted,” Rey yawned. “I really need this vacation.”</p><p> </p><p>Ben watched as his stepsister raised her slender tan arms above her head, and stretched as the light from the airplane window enveloped her. He took a long look at her small tits that rounded in her thin T-shirt, how her delicate back arched, and how her little mouth formed a small open circle with her plump, glossy lips. He shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The only mouth I can’t fuck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was 18 now, and it made him even more feral for the young girl. She filled out her gangly body perfectly, from her round, thick ass, to her firm, shapely thighs, right up to her pretty, small pert tits. When she had reached the legal age a few months ago, Ben physically felt relief in his body. Like a phantom cast had been removed from his hands. Now, jacking off to thoughts of her wasn’t as bad as it had been in the past.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Still bad though.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I missed you, brother,” she beamed up at him, leaning her head onto his shoulder. She felt like literal sunshine, with the way she transferred her warmth onto him. “I moved all the way out to the States right near you only to rarely ever see your face.”</p><p> </p><p>“New York is a big place, Princess,” he reminded her. He tapped her nose, and she scrunched it in response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That’s how she’s gonna scrunch it when I come on your face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m looking forward to spending the whole vacation with you,” she gushed as she touched his own nose with the tip of her finger, to which he mocked a playful bite. She giggled at his antics. The cheerful noise stirred his dick. “I want to be completely caught up with you by the end of the holiday. You’ll be sick of me by the time we get back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want that too, darling,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The only think I’m sick of is not fucking one of your holes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He imagined them alone on the beach, her nearly naked with a tiny bikini lounging on a towel beside him. How he could just slip his fingers into the small triangle between her legs and make her cum so hard-</p><p> </p><p>“Remember those Mandarin language classes I’m taking?” She rolled her eyes. “I have a test with my instructor when I get back.” She frowned dramatically and Ben couldn’t help but laugh at her pouting face. “So I have to study. I don’t want to, though. I mean, I feel like I’ll never be able to speak this language. You’re so good at it. Why can’t I be like you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t have a bad attitude, Reybie,” he chuckled at her. “Do your studies like you always do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, okay,” she huffed dramatically as she opened her book.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled. “That’s my good girl.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Rey lifted her eyes from her book and peeked over at Ben. He was slightly hunched over his laptop with a very serious look on his face. <em>Working. Always working.</em></p><p> </p><p>She giggled at his ridiculous stuffy outfit for their 11-hour flight. He had put away his blazer in the overhead bin, but Big Brother still wore a tie over his button up shirt. He hadn’t even bothered to loosen the tie, or take off his belt, or change out of his dress shoes. He did, however, roll up his sleeves, but probably only because he was warm.</p><p> </p><p>He was always too hot.</p><p> </p><p>Rey liked that about him. It gave her an excuse to snuggle into him when she was “cold.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatcha working on?” she prodded him.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped typing and lifted a brow at her, fixing her with a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Mind your business,” he teased, closing the device. “It’s boring. Numbers and bottom lines, and all that shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Making lots of money?” she asked and then shook her head with a smile when he shrugged. “You’re so good at that. I wish I could be as smart as you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are,” he replied as he nodded. “Probably smarter than me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m smart enough to know that this outfit,” she motioned at him. “Is stupid for the plane ride. You should get comfy. You make me look like a grub in my gym shorts.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think,” he said as he started to loosen his tie. Rey held her breath as she watched him unbutton the top three buttons on his shirt, revealing his strong neck and a hint of his smooth clavicle. “You look beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“And maybe,” he added as he also took off his belt. “You should give an old man a break.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not old,” she retorted, suddenly feeling shy. The way the leather of his belt stretched around his hand looked more menacing, and enticing than she would like to admit; it frightened her. She liked it.</p><p> </p><p>“Thirty-two is not young though,” he responded as he rolled up both items and tucked them into the seat pocket in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>"You really think I'm beautiful?" She lifted her eyebrows up at him and blushed when he smirked back at her.</p><p> </p><p><em>He thinks I’m beautiful.</em> She sighed as her pussy started to throb, and kept her wide stare on him, hoping for an answer she shouldn’t want. <em>Tell me I’m pretty, look at me like that. Please, Ben.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I think you’re beautiful,” he shook his head in disbelief, lifting the laptop monitor back up to turn on his computer. “You’re my sister.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>At 10pm their time, Ben was starting to feel claustrophobic in his seat. Even in first class, his size was an inconvenience. While it was still roomy, he still couldn’t fully stretch out his legs. The barriers between the seats gave them some privacy, but they also hindered his movements.</p><p> </p><p>They normally took their family’s private jet, but his father gave the transport staff the whole month off for the holidays. <em>How gracious of him.</em> Ben studied his sister who was huddled in the corner of her seat, knees pulled up to under her chin as she diligently studied her language courses. </p><p> </p><p>He thought about how she was so small he could lift her with both hands just like that, rolled into a tiny ball and fuck her like a fleshlight.</p><p> </p><p>Ben shut his computer off and rubbed his eyes. He stretched his arms over his head and suddenly felt the warm pressure of the sweetest girl in the world on his chest. He brought his arm down and embraced her small body against his.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m tired,” she sighed and nuzzled herself into his body. His cock was screaming in his pants.</p><p> </p><p>He thought he should be used to this by now, how she laid on him to be comfortable. Clearly his dick was never going to calm down until it got what it wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Rey had only come by his place a couple times since she moved to New York last year, and it didn’t take long for him to make her feel comfortable enough to be affectionate with him. After dinner, he’d lower the room temperature, prepare one blanket, switch off all the lights, and turn on a relaxing movie.</p><p> </p><p>Like a moth to a flame, she had snuggled against him on the couch and he was in heaven.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I sleep like this?” she asked sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for the Princess,” he said and then held his breath as he watched her little hand slide from her own lap onto his.</p><p> </p><p>She scratched at him playfully and slid it further between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck Rey. Stop. I’m going fucking faint.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“My hands are cold,” she grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>He took her hand in his and brought it to his face and blew hot air on to it because Jesus fuck he couldn’t take her hands so close to his cock like that if he wasn’t going to fuck any part of her body.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to use the bathroom,” he said into her hand. “We’ll watch a movie when I get back ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok Brother,” she said and snuggled her body on her own seat with a few cute little chirps.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That’s how she’s going to sound when I pound my dick into her ass.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>In the restroom, he undid his pants and let out his raging boner. <em>Fuck</em>. It was always like this when she was around. His body just didn’t know the difference between a pretty girl that he could fuck and a beautiful innocent angel of a sister that he really shouldn’t want to rail within an inch of her life. He gave up trying to stop his boners around her from happening a few years ago. It took too much energy. Now, he almost doesn’t even realize when he starts to get hard, only noticing when he’s fully erect. He spat into his hand and winced when he brought it to his dick; it was sensitive from being stuffed in his pants for too long. He should have jacked it at least an hour ago. He slid his wet palm back and forth on his length, and thought.</p><p> </p><p>He thought about Rey with her long, slim legs when she wore short light dresses in the summer. Rey’s tiny nipples in her one-piece bathing suit at swim meets. Rey’s cute pearly white teeth that appeared when he told her she was smart, or funny, or beautiful. <em>I wanna come on those teeth, fucking shit.</em> That time he visited and accidentally walked into her dress fitting. He got a glimpse of her thick butt, big firm half moons, coming out of her pink panties. <em>Fuck, don’t think about that; she was only sixteen.</em> Rey’s dimples, Rey’s laugh, Rey’s hair, and how it always smelled like bubblegum. Princess Rey Organa of Alderaan. <em>My sister. My sister. My sister</em>…</p><p> </p><p>He came quickly into his hand with a quiet grunt, cum splattering and shooting into the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck. I want to fuck her so fucking bad. I hate this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He washed his hands and looked at himself in the mirror. The unflattering light on his face made him look pasty, shadows on his eyes. He looked old. Once upon a time her presence filled his heart, his chest bloomed, and he would bud with anticipation at her every word. While he still let go of the stress of being attracted to her, a new problem arose. His desire for her grew with every passing glance, every whispered tone, every touch and affection.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to fuck her,” he said out loud at his reflection. It was the first time he said it out loud and he felt relief.</p><p> </p><p>He briefly thought of the meaningless sex with women in the past few years, knowing he was only taking out his aggression of his need for the young Rey on them. He always got what he wanted. And this was the only thing he could never have.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Or could I?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re Ben Fucking Solo. And you can take whatever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“I know you. Don’t I know you?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey was so focused on her book that it frightened her to hear a voice that wasn’t Ben’s next to her in his seat. She had been extremely embarrassed about asking Ben if he thought she was beautiful. So, she engrossed herself in her studies to keep her mind off of how much of a stupid nerd she was for him. She was always eager to please him, wanting to be at his center of attention. She adored her big brother.</p><p> </p><p>She looked over at the man next to her. He was much older, portly, and holding an icy drink. His cologne was so strong it stung her nostrils, and he wore a gaudy pinky ring.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so,” she answered as politely as she could, wanting to return back to her studying.</p><p> </p><p>“You look <em>so</em> familiar,” he said as he set his drink down on top of Ben’s laptop. Rey stared at the cup. <em>Ben’s gonna be pissed.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I get that a lot,” she shrugged. It was her usual reply when people couldn’t place who she was exactly. It wasn’t a complete lie. She didn’t like to talk about how she was royalty with strangers. They treated her as with celebrities, an animal to be photographed and yelled at. “I guess I have that kind of face.”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned into her personal space, and she had to shift back to avoid his close proximity, and most of all, the strong stink of alcohol on his breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ben, where are you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are you famous? Are you in movies or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um…” Rey swallowed and felt her heart start to race. How he caged her in, seeming like he wasn’t going to leave until he got his answer. It was suffocating. It was scary.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is this?” Ben’s voice was loud enough to potentially wake everyone who was snoozing in first class. “What are you doing in my seat?”</p><p> </p><p>The gentleman sloppily jerked around, and then got wide-eyed when he saw Ben. If he couldn’t place a finger on who <em>she</em> was, he certainly knew who Ben Solo was. He stood up so quickly that he almost toppled his drink all over Ben’s laptop. Rey was quick with her hands to grab it before it caused any damage.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh, Mr. Solo,” the man stammered as Ben towered over him. Ben was much larger than the squat man, and seemed dangerous and imposing to Rey. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were on board.”</p><p> </p><p>“Get the fuck out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just saying hello to your—”</p><p> </p><p>“Was this asshole bothering you?” Ben asked her. He was so pissed that Rey felt like <em>she</em> was the one in trouble. She shook her head quickly, afraid of what Ben was going to do to the man. “Get the fuck out of my sight.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry—”</p><p> </p><p>“Go.” His voice was firm and authoritative.</p><p> </p><p>The man grabbed his drink from Rey’s hands and scampered off. Rey couldn’t help but beam up at Ben.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My hero, my champion, my big brother.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sat down next to her, and immediately pulled her into him, his big thick arm so heavy against her. She nuzzled into his chest and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, brother,” she murmured into his shirt as she let herself relax.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t take you anywhere, can I?” He joked as he tightened his embrace on her. She scooted closer to him. He smelled like clean clothes and coffee. She peered up at him and liked how she could see up his big nose, and how his breath blew hot and fast onto her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Guess I’m going to have to be locked up away in that palace again,” she pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t remind me,” he grumbled. He let go of her, shifting fully back into his seat, and opened his laptop. He handed her one of his bluetooth earbuds. “Let's watch something.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Four Years Ago</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey didn’t like being at the wedding. Of course, she loved her new stepfather, and she felt pretty in her dress, but her feet hurt. She felt really exposed with her small breasts pushed out into the open. She also wasn’t used to seeing and speaking to so many people all at once. She was accustomed to her routine, slow days with Maz, her tutor, and having her quiet meals with Mother. Even with the occasional social outing, though she had been prepared for such events throughout her upbringing, crowds still unnerved her.</p><p> </p><p>She made the mistake of leaving her seat to run to the restroom alone, and was suddenly accosted by at least a dozen men <em>again</em>, all asking her for a chance to dance or speak with her.</p><p> </p><p>Rey crumbled in a corner as one tried to hand her a glass of champagne, and another took the liberty of touching the ends of her hair. She whimpered, much like a young doe in the presence of rabid dogs. She thought she might have to barrel through them and bolt away, but then <em>he</em> showed up, as if out of nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ben.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her new big brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey sweetheart,” his voice, though soft, overpowered the other men’s, and she felt the sudden warmth of safety, and security that she normally did when she was snuggled in bed, and the calmness that she felt when she was swimming. While pleasant and polite, his presence was more overwhelming than the men who were frightening her.</p><p> </p><p>“Come dance with me.”</p><p> </p><p>The other men seemed to cower under him. While they tried to appear collected, they scrambled away like adolescents being scolded by their schoolmaster.</p><p> </p><p>“Looked like you needed help,” he said as he took her hand. He wrapped an arm around her back on the dance floor. She felt so tiny in his arms. His hand spanned across her entire back. Her fingers barely curled over his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay, little sis?”</p><p> </p><p>She liked his American accent, and how he led her on the floor. They never danced before, but somehow she felt like she had never danced with anyone except for him in her entire life. He was confident in his steps, always making sure to avoid those that got too close to them with smooth and quick movements.</p><p> </p><p>“People are watching us,” she whispered. “I hate it.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed; the sound was deep and came from within his belly. She felt the vibrations in her chest and it made her cheeks red.</p><p> </p><p>“People are always going to watch us,” he said with a small head shake. “You, especially. You’re young, and bright, and have your whole life ahead of you… People like to watch someone like you develop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, no one really watches me because I don’t leave Alderaan very much,” she said easily, and the way he frowned confused her. <em>Did I say something wrong?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Have you been outside of Europe?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>When she shook her head, he scoffed. She thought it was so silly. <em>Americans and their freedoms.</em></p><p> </p><p>In his arms, she trusted him to control their movements completely as their feet swayed along the wooden floor. She was so entranced with him, and the music, and their dance, that she began to remember the discomfort caused by the watchful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>While she moved with him, she became instantly more bashful than she was a moment ago with the realization of the audience. He must have noticed because he asked, “Do you want to get out of here?”</p><p> </p><p>Before she could nod yes, he was already leading her away from the dance floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Rey was snuggled on his chest with one arm wrapped behind him, and the other draped on his left forearm. She felt so good, so soft. Like a little kitten. She even chirped a quiet meow when she yawned, and then nuzzled back into his chest.</p><p> </p><p><em>Rey. Reybie. Baby sister</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever seen Cruel Intentions?” Ben asked as he started to pull up movies on his laptop.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she replied as she curled her legs up on her seat.</p><p> </p><p>“It…” he paused, wondering if he really should do this. But as if giving him a sign, she turned her face up to him, and stuck her finger up his nostril, then giggled when he swatted her away. His dick throbbed. <em>Fucking flirt. You have no idea what you just invited. </em>“Let’s watch it. It’s a classic.”</p><p> </p><p>He’d been wanting to watch this movie with her for a long time. A 1990’s take on the novel, Dangerous Liaisons; the movie made him think of her because of the relationship between step-siblings and how they were attracted to each other. While he had been battling his own attraction to his young sister, he wondered how she felt about him. She always looked at him wide-eyed and in awe, but because she was so innocent and sheltered, he wasn’t sure what it all meant.</p><p> </p><p>She sat up when the movie started, and pulled his arm around her waist. If he curled his fingers, he could grasp her ass cheek fully in the palm of one hand, but he just laid them lazily on the chair. Her face was close to his, and he didn’t need to move to see her reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Step-siblings,” she whispered and turned to him. Her lips almost grazed his jaw. He could smell the diet coke on her breath. “Like us.”</p><p> </p><p>It was dark in the cabin but he could see her pretty teeth, and her dimples from the glow of his laptop.</p><p> </p><p>He watched her face as the movie progressed. Very soon, she would discover…<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Oh,” she mildly gasped. She was still smiling. “They… they like each other.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Like us?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her face was slightly mischievous. He held his breath in anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>“Reminds me of the wedding,” she said. “Do you remember that?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Like a moth to a flame</em>. He grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“How could I forget? I think about it everyday.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Four Years Ago</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I used to hide a lot at events like this when I was your age,” Ben said as he came out of the walk-in freezer. Back of the house seemed to be on break because they were lucky enough to sneak into an empty kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>She was like a little flower sitting on top of the silver counter, feet swinging. She cheered when she saw he brought out a small carton of ice cream.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you’re so good at talking to people and stuff?” She asked. Her eyes were trained on his hands as he grabbed two bowls, a couple spoons, and scooped the ice cream out into the bowls. “Because you had to be around a lot of them? I want to be good at talking to people, like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re great at talking to people,” he said as he handed her a bowl, and watched her scoop a huge spoonful into her small mouth. He sighed. “You’re doing fine talking to me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Prettiest fucking mouth I’ve ever seen.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You’re different though,” she shrugged. “You’re my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>When she called him brother, he felt a warmth in his belly he never felt before. The affection, the acceptance, but also the way she looked at him. Like he was Superman or something. It made him feel invincible.</p><p> </p><p>He poured melted ice cream from his spoon on to his jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Ben, you got…” She scooted closer to him and grabbed a dishtowel. Her legs were flush against his belly where she sat on the counter, and when she leaned in, he stared at the smallest cleavage on her young, ripe chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Ice cream,” she giggled as she dabbed his jacket. “You spilt yourself, silly.”</p><p> </p><p>He held still, because he was sure he shouldn’t have a raging boner right then but he did little to stop it. He wondered if she saw. He half-hoped she did. The other half said it would frighten the young girl. And the last thing he wanted was for her to go away.</p><p> </p><p>He was having too much fun.</p><p> </p><p>“On your face too,” she sounded like what Tinkerbell might sound like if she had a voice. “Boys are sure messy, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Man,” he corrected her.  Her sweet breath was caressing his cheek; they were so close. He cleared his throat and his voice pushed through forcefully. “I’m a man. And you’re a girl, okay?”<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She pouted and looked down at her shoes with a sullen look.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Right where I want her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she whispered. He could almost <em>feel</em> her tears coming. “I just never had a brother before…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, sweetheart,” he said soothingly and immediately carded his fingers through her hair to comfort her. And to <em>feel</em> her. “I’ve never had a sister before either, so what do I even know? I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did I make you mad?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Like fucking putty in my hand this one.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No, you could never make me mad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I just…” She shrugged. He watched as she pressed her lips together and gulped. “I don’t know, Ben. I want you to like me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck I can do whatever I want to her right now.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He crouched to look directly at her and lifted her chin with his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears were forming in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t cry,” he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Her bottom lip quivered as she spoke. “I did something wrong. You’re mad.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. You didn’t do anything wrong. You’re perfect,” he assured her. He hesitated before he leaned in to hug her, afraid it would be too much and the moment would be over.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hugging though, that’s what brothers do, right?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His plan was to pull away and comfort her a bit more but when he did, he felt her small hands on his face and then tiny, cold, ice cream-coated lips on his. Just one small kiss right on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m going to destroy her.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“There you two are!”</p><p> </p><p>Ben could have jumped out of his own skin at the sudden interruption, but he was also relieved to hear the sound of his father’s voice. <em>Thank god. That was too much for even me.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Teaching her how to hide from parties, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“You never told anybody?” Rey cringed as she relived the embarrassing moment when she was a stupid kid with a crush on her brother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m still a stupid kid with a crush on her brother. I’m disgusting.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She thought about that kiss every day because she wished it had never ever happened. She ran the events of that moment over and over in her head, wondering what came over her. All she could think was that no one had ever hugged her like that before, and that she was young and only did what felt right.</p><p> </p><p>Rey also recalled a strange hypnotism but chalked it all up to her anxiety of being around so many people.</p><p> </p><p>“No, why would I do that? I was acting inappropriately,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I</em> was the one that kissed <em>you</em>,” she whispered. He tightened his embrace on her, and she closed her eyes, enjoying how solid and warm and big he felt around her. It helped her get rid of her frustrated thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he said slowly, and she watched his eyes lower to scan her eyes, her nose, and then settle on her lips. “That was… bad of you, I suppose. But…”</p><p> </p><p>“I think about it every day too,” she admitted, and then cringed at her honesty. Something about  him made it easy for her to open up, even though perhaps she shouldn’t. She was glad she did though. She felt like a weighted blanket had been lifted off from her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you,” he trailed that last word at length, “like that memory?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” she shrugged and even though she felt like crying, she didn’t because his arms were around her and he was being so nice to her. “Do… Do you like that memory?”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope it doesn’t make you sad,” he ignored her question, but she barely noticed because his mouth lowered to just outside of her ear and she melted every time his breath hit it. “You were just a bit too young.”</p><p> </p><p>“And… we’re siblings.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Step</em>-siblings,” he corrected her. “That’s different.”</p><p> </p><p>When she breathed, she couldn’t hide the shudder in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for not telling anyone, Ben,” she said. “It was so embarrassing, and Mother would have killed me. I don’t know how to thank you really. That was such a big secret for you to keep.”</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't have planned it any better than this.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” he said as he slipped his other arm onto her lap and nudged closer to her ear. “I can think of a way you can thank me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything, Ben.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can show me your tits.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Take this pink ribbon off my eyes.<br/>I'm exposed and it's no big surprise.</p><p>Reybie. OH Reybie.</p><p>---</p><p>If you're into mostly sweet smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile">here</a>.</p><p>Also I have a twitter!</p><p>Lets follow each other and talk about how Ben is still alive.</p><p>Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:<br/> <br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_">@Ate_Lala_</a></p><p>If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Net</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You're still with me.</p><p>We are about to enter extremely dubious consent, pseudo incest, power imbalance, degradation, and manipulation.</p><p>Last chance to stay a sweet baby angel like Princess Rey Organa of Alderaan.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“W-what?”</p><p> </p><p>Ben’s hands skirted the hem of her T-shirt, making Rey squirm in her seat. She looked at his face for a sign that he was joking, but all she saw was his dark and serious eyes. He moved closer to her and whispered in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>She would never forget it.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to see your tits, Rey.”</p><p> </p><p>“But-” she whined and looked down at his thumbs. They were still trailing the bottom of her shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Her pussy throbbed, feeling like a bud blossoming, and she whined in discomfort as it rubbed against her panties.</p><p> </p><p>She’s always wanted something like this to happen, but now that it was here, she was frozen. Suddenly she was 14 again and scared of the entire world. She pictured a four poster bed and pretty dresses, being fed cheese before he ravaged her with his wanting mouth. Not wearing her worn out gym shorts, huddled in an airplane. Her breath quickened and cold sweat formed on her neck and back.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” He opened his palm, laying it flat on her belly. It calmed her for a moment, long enough for her to catch her breath. “I’ve always wanted to see.”</p><p> </p><p>She felt like melting. <em>Always?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Come on Rey, show your brother your little titties.”</p><p> </p><p><em>My brother.</em> She swallowed and held his hands still. He only shook her off before pulling her closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben,” she said, so quietly that she wasn’t even sure she said it out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ok, Rey,” Ben’s voice deepened as he whispered quietly in her ear, his words moving through her body like smoke, sedating her. “It’s just me. It’s Ben. Your big brother.”</p><p> </p><p>She turned her head to look at the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Can anyone see us?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry,” he turned her face back to his with a rough finger. “They’re all asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>She took in a deep breath and looked away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re making me uncomfortable.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. It was jarring and she whipped her head back to the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be silly Rey,” Ben shook his head at her. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to see. Just a little peak.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ben-”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Rey,” he said, teasing. “I kept that secret for four years. This is the least you could do.”</p><p> </p><p>She found her fingers on her shirt, almost ready to just get it over with. But she was still so frightened. Her brother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Brothers don’t ask to see their sisters' boobs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t tell anyone. You know that. You know I can keep a secret.”</p><p> </p><p>“But. You’re my brother,” she said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Step</em> brother,” he corrected, but she was still frozen in her seat. He took a breath and she mirrored him with her own breath,  hopefully calming herself down as well. “It’s ok Reybie. We don’t have to do anything you want to do, ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,” she nodded, thankful he was backing away. The spinning in her head calmed and suddenly she felt grounded. “Okay good. Thank you Ben.”</p><p> </p><p>“See, I told you nothing bad was going to happen,” he said, his voice evening out and calming her even more. “I’ll never let anything bad happen to you.”</p><p> </p><p>And she looked at his eyes again, where his pretty amber cloud settled in the middle; the dark chocolate ring around his iris seemed to pulse. Like they could see inside her, where all her secret thoughts lived. The ones that she was ashamed to have. The ones that she saved for late at night, when no one could see or hear her. The secrets that she saved for when she touched herself and pretended that she was his, and he was hers.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my good girl. I’ll always protect you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My good girl.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His lips pressed against her forehead and she sighed into his warm kiss. He was panting and she couldn’t help but look up and nuzzle her nose against his, even though she knew she shouldn’t. Because the next thing she did was seal her mouth on his lips, and kiss him.</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t the same kiss as the one at the wedding.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled her into him and immediately opened his mouth, quickly and desperately. His mouth tasted like toothpaste and ginger candy. She felt completely eclipsed by him, how his lips were so pillowy and soft, how eagerly he kissed her back, though still gentle with her. He held her by the cheek, and when his tongue entered her, she opened to him willingly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thank you. Thank you. Please.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His soft licks, his gentle sucking, the way he breathed right into her mouth. She whined. It was more blissful than she had imagined.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh,” he hushed and pulled away. When she opened her eyes, she swore she had never seen a man so happy in her entire life. He was beaming at her with the brightest eyes, the most dazzling smile, skin flushed as he panted. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t tell-”</p><p> </p><p>“No one’s gonna know, Princess,” he ran his long fingers through her hair. “I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>She paused a moment, feeling the comfort of being in his arms, the thrill of kissing him. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanna thank you,” she whispered. “For keeping secrets.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re welcome Darling-”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she squeaked. “I want to <em>thank you,</em> Ben.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled away, crossing her arms under her and grasping her shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey, you don’t have to do this,” he smiled knowingly at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to,” she said. “You’re my brother, and I want to do something nice for you.”</p><p> </p><p>He seemed to have stopped breathing. Her last thought was, <em>“I’m his good girl,”</em> before lifting her shirt above her head.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Part of him couldn’t believe this was happening. But most of him, the overconfident part of him, said, “Of course this is happening. You’re Ben Fucking Solo and you take what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>He expected her resistance. Of course, what girl in her right mind would show her tits to her brother? But when she didn’t scream, or leave, or even say no to him, he knew she wanted it too. It just took a little <em>convincing</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He held his breath when she started to lift her shirt, and he swore he was going to go blind as soon as it was completely off. No one could ever be this lucky.</p><p> </p><p>Her skin was supple, tan and smooth, with freckles dotted all over. Her shirt was tight, and she wore a small bralette. He felt so dizzy perhaps from holding his breath for so long but mostly because of extreme anticipation, waiting for this for four years.</p><p> </p><p>She lifted her shirt and bralette at the same time, and her tits bounced.</p><p> </p><p>And then he breathed air for the first time in his life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rey’s titties. Her small, pretty tits.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They were young and perky with two hardened, rosy pink nipples pointing out. He kept his eyes on them as he took his blanket and wrapped it around her like a cape when she pulled her shirt completely off. She allowed there to be an opening in front, so he could see. </p><p> </p><p>He must have had the goofiest grin on his face because she was smiling back. But, her eyes asked, “Did I do good?”</p><p> </p><p>“When I say you’re beautiful don’t question me,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed, and her smile faded, replaced with a forced shut straight line. She squirmed in her seat, already uncomfortable with his praise. Her discomfort made his dick so hard.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen in my entire life.”</p><p> </p><p>But she didn’t listen, as he expected, and she hunched her shoulders when she said, “I’ve seen the women you run around with. You’re lying. You have to say that because you’re my brother.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Perfect. This is exactly how I want you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart,” he said as he lifted her chin to look at him. “I actually shouldn’t say that, <em>because</em> I’m your brother. Now sit up and let me see.”</p><p> </p><p>He brought his hand behind her and gently arched her back. She made the tiniest whine  through her nose, and he swore to God he might have come if he wanted to, just from that. He rested his hand on her shoulder, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. She leaned into it with a sigh of relief, and his dick felt like it was going to bust out of his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“Perky, young, pert little titties,” he whispered into her ear as he slowly caressed one with the tips of his fingers. She flinched, and he languished in her loud shudder when he delicately brushed his thumb on her nipple. “Sit back.”</p><p> </p><p>She complied, laying back into her seat. The yellow overhead light shone on her pretty body as he took in the sight of her naked tits.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My tits. These are my fucking tits. Always have been.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey squirmed when he leaned his face into her chest, her eyes darting out to the cabin.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone… might see,” she whimpered gently.</p><p> </p><p>Her fear was making him so horny. His dick hadn’t been this hard since he was in high school.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t let anyone see,” he said soothingly. “Just look at me, Reybie. I won’t let anything bad happen to you. Just hold still and be good for me. Let your brother taste.”</p><p> </p><p>“Brothers aren’t supposed to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you really going to show me the most perfect tits in the world and not let me suck on them?” he growled and pinched one of her nipples, delighting in the way she tried to not smile back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“M-most perfect?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That’s my good girl.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He opened his mouth to her nipple and sucked, rolling it in his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>She mewled.</p><p> </p><p>She mewled a little too loudly.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t think it was going to feel so good right away.</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh,” his hot breath hit her nipple, and she mewled again. “Be quiet. You’re going to wake people up.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Ben. My big brother Ben. He’s sucking my nipples. He’s licking them and grunting. And…</em> She glanced over at his pants again. <em>He’s hard.</em></p><p> </p><p>If there was a competition on who had the reddest blush stuck on their face, Rey would win.</p><p> </p><p>She physically felt the slick in her pussy pool out of her, messing her panties. Her center felt like it was becoming one nerve ending with every word he spoke, every brush of his fingers. But as aroused as she was, she felt equally as awkward and clumsy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What do I do with my hands?<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</em>
</p><p>Rey shyly carded her fingers along the back of his head, feeling his silky hair, and he moaned quietly in her chest as he moved to her other nipple. His hands were on her waist and it made her feel so tiny in his big bear grasp. She was so lost in the sensations; his hands and his mouth all over her, it jarred her when she remembered <em>We shouldn’t-</em></p><p> </p><p>“We shouldn’t do this Ben,” she whined. “Not brothers and sisters.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why am I the one saying this? He’s older. He should know.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He slowed his sucking and licking, and she instantly regretted stopping him. But he didn’t stop his affections as he kissed up her chest to her neck, and then her mouth. She couldn’t explain why she did it, but she opened her mouth to him and sucked back on his big tongue when he slipped it between her lips. Both his thumbs drew hard circles on her nipples as he deepened his kiss, and she found herself gripping his huge biceps and desperately humping the air. When he pulled back to kiss her cheeks and ears, she barely could see through his cloud of stimulation.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben, we can’t. Our parents will be so mad. Why are you doing this?”</p><p> </p><p>Her brother stilled immediately, and sighed deeply as he pulled away from her. Her body throbbed in frustration. But he ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her blanket around her, covering her. He sat back on his chair and adjusted his tented dick in his pants.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he sighed again. “I can’t help it. You always make me so horny.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Always?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I do?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll stop,” he found her shirt and bralette off the floor. “Put these back on.”</p><p> </p><p>He handed them to her and kissed her on the cheek, whispering, “You’ve made me very happy. You’re such a good little sister. And don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me,” she whispered. She didn’t even realize until just then that Mother would flip her lid if she knew that her innocent little Rey let Ben kiss her everywhere. When Mother found out Rey lost her virginity to the boy that took her to prom, Rey’s summer backpacking trip in Europe with friends was cancelled. “Mother will make me move back to Alderaan. Please don’t tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never,” he said, and then he winced as he slipped his hand in his pants to adjust again. He scrunched his face. “Fuck I’m sorry. My dick fucking hurts. I need to come.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and brought that same hand that touched his dick to her cheek. She breathed deeply, hoping to get a whiff of his scent. Like his cologne and sweat. Her panties were soaked.</p><p> </p><p>“All your fault,” he said with a joking smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry!” she exclaimed quietly, and pulled her blanket harshly around her like a small child starting to throw a tantrum.</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, sweetheart, I’m used to it by now,” he chuckled. “It’s been like this since I met you. Only this time I got to…” he smirked, “make out with you and… suck on the best tits in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>Again, her pussy stirred and she felt dizzy how all her blood rushed to her center.</p><p> </p><p>Her shame was only eclipsed by her burning desire.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be serious,” Rey shook her head. “You can have anyone you want, Ben.”</p><p> </p><p>He slipped his hand on her thigh, and she melted around it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How is it always like that when he touches me? Why can’t I get used to it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Can I tell you a secret?” he said softly. “I kept one for you. You can keep one for me, right?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, sighing when his other hand grazed her throat, and he nuzzled his nose against her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want anyone,” he whispered and kissed her ear so softly it almost didn’t exist. “I want you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Rey was not a very good swimmer, but she loved the water. So when a few of her friends joined the swim team, she ended up joining with them. At swim meets, she placed low on the standings. She didn’t mind at first, until she saw a few of her friends start placing high, and she felt left behind.</p><p> </p><p>So she asked Mother to hire a personal swim coach for her, and for months she worked hard, trained hard, and at the end of the season, she won 3rd place.</p><p> </p><p>It had been the highest victory of her life.</p><p> </p><p>Until now.</p><p> </p><p>“M-me?” She felt the sharp thrill of triumph in her veins, and she couldn’t help but vibrate. “Really Ben?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Princess,” he said easily. “You’re beautiful and smart and sweet and…” she liked how he blushed. How he was shy about this. It comforted her. “You’re sexy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You promise you’re not lying?”</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her ear and the warmth rushed through her whole body. He slipped his hand under the blanket to grab her own hand and pull it onto him. Her eyes were closed, but she knew. She felt the hard, clothed length of his cock in her small hand, and she gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it feel like I’m lying?” he said gently. “I’m like this every fucking time I see you. Hard as a fucking rock.”</p><p> </p><p>He closed his fist on her own with the last word, and she grasped his cock in earnest, feeling its girth. She swallowed. <em>Oh my God, it’s big.</em></p><p> </p><p>She opened her mouth to tell him that: <em>Me too. I want you too. I think about you all the time. I think about our kiss all the time and this is the best thing that has ever happened to me.</em></p><p> </p><p>But she didn’t, and he pulled away with a hapless smile, ruffling her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s not right,” he gave her a slight grimace, and looked down at his shoes. “I’m your brother and I should be protecting you from guys like me.”</p><p> </p><p><em>No.</em> The sudden fall of disappointment was too much. <em>Please don’t stop.</em></p><p> </p><p>He pulled her blanket tighter around her body, and tapped her shirt in her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to get dressed, young lady,” he chuckled at his own dumb joke. “I’m just going to… um…” He sighed deeply, and she watched his deep dimples, and crooked teeth form with another smile. It didn’t comfort her, as she could see his eyes sadden. “I’m going to take care of this guy,” he pointed at his tented cock, “in the bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>The look on her face was priceless. He had never seen someone so horny and disappointed in his entire life. He had done this a handful of times with women that were reluctant to sleep with him. His assistant, one of his professors in college. Winding them up, and then walking away.</p><p> </p><p>He stood to leave, and felt her hand on his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Atta girl</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“I can,” he saw her swallow nervously when he turned back to her, and had to stiffen his entire body from cheering like a fucking idiot. “Can I help… you?”</p><p> </p><p>Her voice was so quiet and so high. She seemed so young.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You have no idea what you just got yourself into, Princess.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked gently. <em>Say it. I need to hear you say it.</em></p><p> </p><p>“I… I can,” she shifted in her seat, and he delighted in how her face reddened, and she tightened the blanket around her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You can what? Say it, you little slut.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I just. I’ve never done it before,” she huffed a big sigh.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m going to die on this plane.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Done what before, Sweetheart?” He toyed with a strand on her hair, and then brushed his fingers on her scalp. She leaned into him, starting to relax.</p><p> </p><p>“You know.”</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Blow jobs.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Reybie, you don’t have to,” he felt so big when he wrapped his strong arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. “I’m a big boy, and I can take care of myself.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why doesn’t he want me to do it?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Please let me try,” she said when he leaned back, still hugging her.</p><p> </p><p>She felt so small. So desperate, pathetic and sad. She would cry but she was sure that would make him go away and retreat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don’t know what I’m doing. I just know that I want this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how to-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you. We’ll go slow,” he said and then pulled back to look behind him at the dark, quiet cabin. “Gotta keep quiet though, okay, Princess?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do I do first?” she chirped, and then immediately winced at her awkwardness.</p><p> </p><p>But he was so sweet and gentle, and he kissed her on the lips before whispering.</p><p> </p><p>“First we kiss,” he slipped his hands under her blanket, and she shivered when he closed them around her waist, sending goosebumps all over her. </p><p> </p><p>She whined as he turned his head and slanted his mouth over hers again. He took her breath as he gently puckered his lips on her own bottom lip and then her top. She opened her mouth, giving him her tongue, and he moaned quietly as he tasted her, sucking lightly. It sent tingles down her spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Open my pants,” he whispered against her lips. “And take it out.”</p><p> </p><p>He continued to nibble her, keeping her attention on his mouth, his tongue, his soft lips, the way he groaned when she sucked his tongue and how they were breathing each other's breath. She clumsily unbuttoned him, then unzipped. She felt around his shaft and blushed when he trembled.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, you’re touching me,” he said shakily. “Pull it through the… oh you got it.”</p><p> </p><p>She unbuttoned his boxers and snaked her hand into his warm center. The base of his cock was dotted with rough stubble, and she slid her fingers up from there to feel his soft skin around his hard, thick cock. He deepened their kiss and grasped her neck to hold her still. She pulled his cock loose, and she felt it fall from its confines with a long bob.</p><p> </p><p>“Grip it,” he grunted. “That’s it baby. Fuck your hands are so fucking soft. Use both hands, princess.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey wrapped both her hands around him. Neither could fit all the way around. She stacked her little fists, marveling when still he was longer than both combined.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m touching my brother’s dick. He’s so big. How will I get my mouth around that?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She liked how he was panting on her face. How he closed his eyes and concentrated on her hands. She felt like he was under her little spell. As though she was playing him like an instrument.</p><p> </p><p>“Stroke it baby, FUCK,” he trembled again as she moved her hands up and down his cock. “You sure this is your first time?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop…” she blushed. He kissed her again, and he began to roll his hips with her movements.</p><p> </p><p>“Feels so fucking good, baby sister,” he kissed her cheeks, and she clenched at the last two words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don’t say that but… do say that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Really, big brother?” She swallowed and her chest bloomed when he nodded before he moved his hand behind her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet,” he nuzzled his face into her hair, “your mouth feels even better.”</p><p> </p><p>Then he pushed her head onto his cock.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It jabbed her in the eye first because she wasn’t expecting to be pushed down so quickly. When he eased up on her head, she opened her mouth to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eager little slut.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He fit inside her widened mouth, but only just barely. He could tell she was struggling with how tight it fit without her putting pressure.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tiny virgin mouth.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He ran his fingers through her hair, gently pushing her face down on him. She maybe got halfway down before he could feel her gagging on him and pulling back, cock still in her mouth</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Princess,” he sighed. “Fuck, your cute little mouth. Your baby mouth is wrapped around my cock. Fucking finally. My Reybie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmmff,” she moaned, and he jutted his hips up through the vibration.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing so good, Reybie,” he leaned back and looked at how her body was on the chair next to him, her on all fours, the innocent angel Princess of Alderaan stuffing her mouth with his cock. “More pressure and… move like this.”</p><p> </p><p>He grasped the back of her head and motioned for her to lift herself up and down his cock.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>FUCK.</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Is a first time blowjob supposed to feel this good?</em> His head spun. <em>Virgin mouth, baby sister, blow job on the plane…</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m Ben Fucking Solo and I get what I want.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And with that thought he slipped his hand inside the elastic of her shorts. Her ass was tight and round and thick.</p><p> </p><p>She slid her mouth from his cock. “Ben… but…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh…” he hushed. “Come on, Darling, you said you were going to help me.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me touch you,” he said soothingly. “Let me make you feel good, too.”</p><p> </p><p>He pushed her head back down on his cock, and he thrust into her at the same time. Goddamn if he wasn’t going to come already. Her mouth was gentle and tight. She was unskilled with her tongue and rhythm, but it didn’t matter. It was Rey and he was fucking her angel mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Ben slid his fingers between her asscheeks and down to her folds.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>SOAKED.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Reybie,” he pouted. “You’re so wet.”</p><p> </p><p>She shuddered into his fingers, making her mouth on his dick clamp a little harder, and he shivered.</p><p> </p><p>“Does my baby sister like sucking on her big brother’s dick?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded into his cock with a small sob.</p><p> </p><p>His finger barely fit inside her pussy.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>His cock smelled like his cologne: leathery and woodsy and expensive. It tasted salty and clean, felt smooth and big in her mouth. When it hit the back of her throat, she got barely halfway down his cock. With every push onto his dick, thick saliva coated him, easing the motions, and she was able to accept his cock further and further down her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe how wet you are, baby,” he whispered as his finger slipped in and out of her, faster and faster.</p><p> </p><p>His harsh fingerbanging into her pussy and rocking into her mouth made her overwhelmingly horny, and she failed to find a rhythm on his cock.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He probably thinks I’m doing terribly at this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He still grunted before he sighed and said “Good girl, good little Reybie…”</p><p> </p><p>She was thankful that the blanket stayed on top of her, but he still grasped at her tits, sometimes lightly slapping them and pinching her nipples hard.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re making me so fucking happy, sweetheart,” he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” She slipped his cock out of her mouth quickly to ask and then just as quickly stuffed her face with him.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the happiest I’ve been in a long fucking time, Princess,” he said, voice faltering. “But… fuck maybe we shouldn’t… we should… we should stop.”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers slowed inside her pussy, and then he pulled them completely out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He carded his fingers on the back of her head and nudged her away, then helped her sit up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She pouted at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing terribly,” she said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“I love this,” he said as he pulled another blanket on top of him. “But… we shouldn’t do this. I shouldn’t want this. I’m taking advantage of you, darling.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I want to be taken advantage of,” she sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know what you’re saying.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’m not a child.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Just because I’m young doesn’t mean I don’t know what I want.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not what I said-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Then listen to me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I am fully capable of making my decisions here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You’re not stopping this. I won’t let you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And you don’t have to protect me all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rey-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know exactly what I want and I’m going to have it.”</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>Rey pulled her shorts off the rest of the way, and crawled on top of him, pulling away his blanket and straddling his thighs. He froze when she used her hands to hold his cockhead against her clit.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey, stop,” he scolded.</p><p> </p><p>She kissed him hard as she eased his cockhead against her folds.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on birth control, it's ok,” she said awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>She had only done this once before, and with someone much smaller than him. She figured it would be similar, but she wasn’t prepared for the immediate stretch. The burning, the urgent fullness his cock provided in her pussy.</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK, Rey, don’t,” he panted in her mouth between kisses. “Fuck… fuck… you’re so fucking tight. Oh shit…”</p><p> </p><p>“I want this, brother. I want you to fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The magic fucking words.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He wondered if anyone could smirk harder than he did.</p><p> </p><p>She laid her head on his shoulder, and he listened to her tiny whimpers as she slowly slid her wet pussy on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Brother… Ben… so big…” she whined, and when she was nearly full of his cock, he thrust that last inch into her, and she had to clasp her own mouth with her hand to stifle her cries.</p><p> </p><p>She threw her head back and for a moment they just looked at each other, breathing each other in.</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful,” he said as he thrust once.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect.” Thrust</p><p>“Tiny.” Thrust</p><p>“My pussy. My pussy. Fuck, baby…”</p><p> </p><p>He strained within her, she was so fucking tight, so wet and her face was priceless. Eyes screwed from the stretch and mouth between a pout and a smile.</p><p> </p><p>As he thrusted into her, the blanket began to slip off her shoulders and eventually she let it go. She took a lazy glance out at the sleeping cabin, but gave it the slightest shrug before turning back to him. Grasping his shoulders for leverage, she started to bounce on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>Her tits lifted and dropped in his face, and he thrust harder into her so he could see the full effect of the teenage girl’s tits bouncing.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so fucking beautiful, little angel, baby girl,” he sighed with every word.</p><p> </p><p>She was so pink and young and tight, face flushed, mouth parted and eyes trained on his, eyebrows slanted in a pout.</p><p> </p><p>“You like it, huh, Princess?” he purred, smiling when she nodded. “You’re such a bad girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” she gasped awkwardly, still bouncing on his cock. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My little whore.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Aw baby, I like your little voice, come here,” he pulled her tight against him and thrust into her as she embraced his body. “I wanna hear you keep talking. Tell me what’s happening to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I’m getting fucked.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Her little voice. Her fucking tiny baby voice. Like she’s asking for ice cream. How her Alderaan accent sent him reeling. It took his breath away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh, by who, though?” His cock pulsed at her hesitation, her nervous breaths. “Who’s fucking you Princess?”</p><p> </p><p>“My… my brother…” she whined as he fully thrust into her. “I’ve been wanting this for a long time, Ben. Since I first met you.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck yes. Here we go.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Reybie… you were only 14 though. Did you even have your period yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she sobbed and he fucked harder, faster.</p><p> </p><p>“Rey, that’s so fucking hot,” he whispered. “I’ve wanted to fuck you since the first time I saw you too, baby. You were just too young.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ben… oh my god. You’re so big… feels so good. Feels so full. Fuck… I’m going to come… fuck….”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, but you can’t do this on the plane.”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh no. Mother’s going to kill me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>They both whipped their head back towards the cabin, and saw one single flight attendant standing in their walkway, hands folded and face bewildered. </p><p> </p><p>Ben immediately grasped Rey’s face, and turned her towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look at her, look at me, Reybie. It’s just you and me, darling…” She remained locked on his face. “Good girl. Don’t worry. I won’t let anything ha-”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to stop,” the flight attendant interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to shut the fuck up,” he hissed, keeping his eyes on Rey. “Nothing is going to happen. Keep doing this. Don’t stop fucking me, baby. I’ll take care of it, ok?”</p><p> </p><p>She bounced on his cock and carded her hands through his hair, focused on his long nose, his reddened cheeks. He was sweating and even though he was angry, he was still smiling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Brother. My brother. Big brother. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head to the flight attendant.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know who my father is? Do you know who I am?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am aware-”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you know we OWN this goddamn airline, and your fucking job, Doris,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My God he’s so sexy when he’s pissed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey felt her pussy drip, her slippery slick pooling on their thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“This is against the law. I have to tell security and the pilot,” Doris whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>Ben laughed and Rey started to chuckle too.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead,” he waved a hand at her. “Tell them. Tell them that Ben Fucking Solo is getting his dick wet in First Class. See what they say. Tell them they owe me a drink.”</p><p> </p><p>He turned back to Rey, caressed her face, and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing so good, this is so hot Reybie,” he pinched her nipples, and circled his thumb on her clit.</p><p> </p><p>“This is very inappropriate-”</p><p> </p><p>“Sh…” Ben said, his eyes still on Rey. “Don’t want to wake up the passengers, Doris.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey wasn’t sure how long it took her to leave. She was lost in his eyes. They were awestruck. His face was tender and sweet, and his thrusting only got harder and faster. He pressed harder on her clit.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna see my baby sister come,” he said, voice hushed and low. “You can do that for me, right, Princess?”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded, her voice lost. His thrusting whiplashing her head and thumb on her clit sending her body into a trance.</p><p> </p><p>“Just you and me, Reybie…”</p><p> </p><p>Rey felt a tremor start in her toes, and as it meandered up her feet, the feeling of ultimate relaxation and release grew in her body. She squirmed and convulsed into his chest, whimpering in his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it, Princess,” he whispered still fucking her. “My baby sister… coming like a little whore on her brother’s cock…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck,” she whined and continued to jarr into his arms as his cock hit her warm spot inside, his fingers circling her clit. She shook with his thrusting and lost all sense of hearing, seeing… everything blurred. Tremors rocked her and she lost herself to the orgasm in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“God, that was perfect,” he was saying when she could hear again. “My perfect whore Princess sister. Baby girl, baby pussy. Fuck that was so hot, Reybie. You did so good. You make me so happy…”</p><p> </p><p>She sat up on him, and kissed his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the happiest I’ve ever been in my entire life… brother,” she said shakily.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah Reybie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh huh. You’re my big brother. You take care of me, you protect me, you fuck me… you make me come. My big brother. My hero…”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Rey…” she smiled as she watched his adam’s apple bob, his eyes glaze over, his mouth part and wet. “You’re so fucking hot, baby sister. Little whore Princess… oh fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>He fucked into her faster, and she winced at the quick drags of his cock in her wet pussy, the way it grew even more inside her.</p><p> </p><p>“Come inside me Ben,” she whimpered. “Please. I’ve always wanted it. I want my brother’s hot sticky cum inside me… I want to be dripping with it when I walk out of this airplane-”</p><p> </p><p>“FUCK FUCK fuckfuckfuck…” he held her fast onto his cock, and she felt him twitch and shoot inside her, warm and filling. His face reddened with the strain. The long orgasm. When he was spent he laid back down on the seat and pulled her towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“My little Princess whore,” he murmured and kissed her sloppily.</p><p> </p><p>“Big brother…”</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“You promise you won’t tell?” Rey pouted on his chest. He was the most relaxed he had ever been in his life. He was on vacation, he had his pretty sister on his arm, and she was filled to the brim with his cum. He pecked her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I can keep a secret Reybie, don’t worry,” he soothed. "You used your pseudonym right?"</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. Mother insisted that Rey use a fake name while she travelled for safety. It never felt necessary until now.</p><p> </p><p>She swung her feet childishly and hummed. They were in a towncar on their way to meet up with their parents at the palace. He languished in the last moments they could be in each other's arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I wanna do it again,” she confessed.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and pulled her closer to him, taking a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I do too,” he agreed. “But I don’t think we can here. Close quarters and all…”</p><p> </p><p>She huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“But… I thought I was your little princess whore,” she pouted.</p><p> </p><p>“You are darling, you’re my slutty little sister but…” she slid her little hand on his clothed crotch and stroked him lovingly. “Fuck Rey… we could get caught.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you won’t let anything happen to me, right?” She laid her head on his lap and nuzzled her face against his growing boner.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Holy shit, I’ve created a monster.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A filthy whore monster.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out to mouth it tenderly. Their driver’s eyes switched from the road to the rearview mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Eyes forward, asshole,” Ben barked as he ran his fingers through her hair. She kissed him and licked him like a little cat.</p><p> </p><p>His phone buzzed, and he answered immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Dad,” he pet his sister’s face as she circled her mouth on his cock, and put him on speaker.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Son,” he sounded happy, relaxed. “On your way then?”</p><p> </p><p>“In the car,” he pushed her face into his cock, and delighted watching her glossy lips slide on his length.</p><p> </p><p>“You two get along ok on the flight? I know it’s not the jet but-”</p><p> </p><p>“We had the best time together dad, I promise,” he chuckled. “I think we needed it. We got… closer.”</p><p> </p><p>She giggled on his cock, and he felt it in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck Reybie. You whore.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so glad you two get along. Well, we’ll see you soon.”</p><p> </p><p>He hung up and watched as his baby sister, Princess Rey Organa of Alderaan, choke on his dick.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My Little Princess Whore.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I keep going?</p><p>---</p><p>If you're into mostly sweet smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile">here</a>.</p><p>Also I have a twitter!</p><p>Lets follow each other and talk about how Ben is still alive.</p><p>Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:<br/> <br/><a href="https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_">@Ate_Lala_</a></p><p>If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>